1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control transmitter for transmitting remote control signals to remotely controlled light fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some remote control transmitters for use with remotely controlled light fittings include a slidable channel selector switch for controlling a plurality of light fittings, as disclosed in Japanese patent No. 3164158, for example.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is a block diagram showing such a remote control transmitter of the related art for use with remotely controlled light fittings.
As shown in FIG. 1, the remote control transmitter of the related art comprises channel selector switch 1 for selecting a light fitting 22 a, b to be controlled, operation button 2 for starting to operate the selected light fitting 22 a, b, controller 3 for outputting a control signal corresponding to a channel set by channel selector switch 1, transmitter 4 for transmitting the control signal output from controller 3 to the light fitting 22 a, b, and memory 5 for storing data including control signals for respective channels corresponding to the light fittings 22 a, b. The remote control transmitter also includes a cell (not shown) for supplying electric power to controller 3.
It is assumed that the remote control transmitter of the related art has two channels, one referred to as channel 1 and the other as channel 2.
When operation button 2 is pressed, each of the light fittings 22 a, b is operable selectively in different modes, e.g., a turn-on mode, a turn-off mode, and a dimmer control mode.
When operation button 2 is pressed, while either channel 1 or channel 2 is being set by channel selector switch 1, controller 3 outputs a control signal representing operation details of the light fitting 22 a, b stored in association with the set channel. The control signal output from controller 3 is transmitted from transmitter 4.
When the light fitting 22 a, b corresponding to the channel set by channel selector switch 1 receives the control signal, the light fitting 22 a, b starts to operate.
If a slidable switch is used as channel selector switch 1 for controlling the light fittings 22 a, b, then channel selector switch 1 may possibly suffer the following problems:
The slidable switch includes parts that are usually joined by soldering. If stress greater than an allowable level is applied to the soldered parts when the slidable switch is operated to change the channels, or if the slidable switch is used beyond an allowed period of time, then solder cracks tend to develop to an extent that the slidable switch is no longer operable to change the channels,
In addition, it is necessary that the slidable switch be disposed in a highly accurate position. If the slidable switch is not installed in a position in accordance with the design specifications, then the switch may come into contact with the casing of the remote control transmitter which will prevent it from performing a sliding action.